Pause café
by MixaPinata
Summary: Le serveur du bistrot a l'habitude d'être témoin des instants de joie ou de faiblesses de ses clients. Cependant, il avait rarement assisté à une chute aussi flagrante que celle du professeur Sycamore, complètement dévasté depuis la catastrophe de Cromlac'h.


Voici ma maigre contribution pour un pairing qui mérite bien mieux.  
L'occasion de m'exercer sur les descriptions et la mise en place d'une ambiance.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'appeler le professeur "Platane" (et encore moins Augustine *lève les yeux au ciel*). J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur...

Les reviews constructives sont les bienvenues.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une après-midi de plus où la pluie s'entête à s'abattre violemment sur les pavés gris de la ville lumière. L'averse incessante a débuté plusieurs jours auparavant et ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter. Alors que l'hiver s'installe et qu'il fait déjà nuit malgré l'heure peu avancée, le bistrot ne désemplit pas. De nombreux chalands rentrent s'abriter et se revigorer, les bras pleins de paquets colorés destinés à être offerts le soir de Noël. Des habitués sont présents également, dont certains encore affublés de leur blouse blanche, provenant de l'illustre laboratoire érigé sur le trottoir d'en face. Leur présence insolite ne déplaît pas au patron, loin de là! Cela lui permet de faire salle comble à tout moment de la journée, servant du bête expresso au latte sophistiqué flanqué de son petit en-cas.

Le crépitement des grosses gouttes sur la pierre est à peine audible à l'intérieur de l'établissement, atténué par l'épaisseur du vitrage. Le brouhaha dû aux bavardages, mêlés à la musique jazzy, plongent le serveur dans une méchante torpeur. Il resserre sa prise autour du plateau collé contre son tablier, rivant ses pupilles sur le reflet dansant de la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci se déforme quand un homme franchit le seuil, faisant retentir la clochette au dessus de lui. Il s'agit d'un des fameux voisins, facilement identifiable à sa tenue caractéristique de scientifique.

"Bienvenue!"

Le nouveau venu se contente d'un léger sourire en guise de réponse, secouant son parapluie trempé avant de le ranger au milieu des autres. Ses cheveux d'ébène ont évité la douche, ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa veste et de son pantalon, imbibés d'eau. Sans s'en préoccuper, il pénètre d'un pas assuré dans la pièce.

"Un café je vous prie, corsé."

Le garçon se hâte de contourner le comptoir et prépare la commande avec habilité et efficacité. En attendant que la boissons filtre, il jette un coup d'oeil vers le client qui va s'asseoir sur un tabouret près de la vitrine. Si sa mémoire est bonne, l'individu en question n'est autre que l'éminent professeur Augustine Sycamore, une pointure dans le monde de la recherche, hautement respecté par ses pairs. Une réputation facilement mise en doute à la vue de sa tenue débraillée et de sa barbe mal rasée.  
L'employé est intrigué par l'inhabituelle mélancolie qui paraît le torturer mais un collègue coupe court à ses interrogations en le remballant et en l'éjectant de la cafetière dont il a besoin d'urgence. Il se dirige par la suite prestement vers le professeur, lui présentant sa boisson, et accessoirement sa note. Surpris par son arrivée, le brun dissimule la carte qu'il tient dans la poche sur sa poitrine et adresse un sourire charmeur sans aucune conviction.

"Merci bien."

"Avec plaisir."

Dans un premier temps, Sycamore presse seulement ses doigts rougis par le froid sur la tasse fumante, appréciant le contact doux de la céramique et de la chaleur qu'elle lui transmet. Il noie son regard dans la surface vitrée devant lui et scrute l'extérieur. Les rues de la capitale sont constamment illuminées, Illumis n'a pas volé son nom, mais à l'approche des fêtes, la mairie redouble d'effort pour rendre la cité toujours plus féerique. Les lampadaires, les arbres et les façades arborent des décorations composées d'ampoules aux couleurs chatoyantes. Dans l'obscurité et avec cette météo capricieuse, on ne distingue depuis le magasin que de simples halos flous et les taxis qui vont et viennent sur l'avenue animent le spectacle luminescent.  
Distrait par sa contemplation, le chercheur saisit le carré de chocolat noir caché sous la cuillère et le glisse entre ses lèvres. Il plante ses dents dedans et insiste davantage puisque le morceau refuse de se briser. Gardant son air stoïque, il réussit finalement à le casser, reposant délicatement au bord de la soucoupe l'autre moitié abîmée par les empreintes de ses incisives. Ses yeux se plissent quand l'arôme complexe envahit son palais. Un instant, il paraît même sur le point de pleurer, tiraillé par des souvenirs chargés de nostalgie. Il réprime ses larmes avec un rictus déconfit, et se décide à entamer le breuvage sans y ajouter de sucre. L'air dorénavant impassible, il se délecte de l'effluve enivrante et perceptible malgré l'odeur dont est imprégnée la boutique.

Le professeur replace sa tasse vide dans le rond de l'assiette et pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Prendre le temps de boire un café est étonnamment apaisant en dépit de son amertume prononcée. Quant au chocolat l'accompagnant, une lubie fort plaisante qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée avant que Lysandre l'y initie.  
Fouillant la poche arrière de son jean, il en sort un billet qu'il coince entre la table et la vaisselle, offrant un pourboire généreux. Il descend de son siège avec grâce et rejoint l'entrée de manière quasi féline. Il récupère son parapluie, se tourne une dernière fois vers le personnel et lance une brève salutation.

"Merci, au revoir."

Le carillon tinte vigoureusement avec le mouvement du battant s'ouvrant puis se refermant. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres commerces, la devanture est éclairée par de larges spots. C'est pour cette raison que l'on aperçoit nettement la silhouette de Sycamore, adossé au bois carmin, sous le store mitraillé par la pluie. Il allume une cigarette et tire une longue bouffée qu'il relâche dans une expiration lancinante. Il cherche de nouveau dans le repli de sa blouse le carton - où plus précisément la photo - qu'il dévisage affectueusement. De trop loin, on ne discerne pas ce qu'elle représente mais l'homme est totalement subjugué, laissant un bon moment le tabac se consumer.  
Réalisant le ridicule de son comportement, il se sermonne et range l'image, terminant promptement ce qu'il avait commencé. Il écrase le mégot dans le cendrier mis à disposition et attrape un flacon miniature dans la même pochette où trône le portrait. Il vaporise un peu de parfum dans le creux de son cou et porte le spray sous son nez, humant la fragrance avec une expression tourmentée. Le café et la nicotine font rarement bon ménage et il est plutôt avisé de sa part d'y remédier de cette façon. De plus, ce geste atypique a quelque chose de terriblement sensuel.  
Le brun ajuste son écharpe avant de disparaître sous le déluge.

Le garçon débarrasse la place jusqu'alors occupée, s'attardant sur le marc sombre déposé au fond de la tasse. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Augustine Sycamore était encore quelqu'un d'enjoué, préférant son café au lait avec deux sucres. Etant donné son poste, le serveur a l'habitude d'être le témoin involontaire des moments de joies ou de faiblesses de ses clients, mais jamais il n'avait assisté à une chute aussi flagrante que celle du professeur, complètement dévasté depuis la catastrophe de Cromlac'h.


End file.
